


Honoring Their Vows

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Blackmail, Branding, F/M, Family Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: The boys have been having intimate time together a little too much for their wives to be comfortable with. The five ladies come up with a plan to get their husbands to honor their wedding vows once again.





	Honoring Their Vows

Kristin sighed as she watched her husband go off with his brothers once again. What had started as an every other month thing, had quickly turned into a weekly event, and this was now the first time Kevin had asked to be with his brothers for the second time in a week. Kristin was getting tired of it, and she knew her sister wives were as well. 

“I need to talk to the other girls, we need to do something about our husbands” Kristin thought as she texted Leighanne to see if she wanted to hang out yet again. The older woman quickly responded, and the two met up. 

“This is getting old, and I am so beyond done with Kevin always wanting to be with the other guys. I want my husband back, but I have no idea what to do” Kristin looked at Leighanne, who was nodding with her words. 

“I know, and I know Leigh, Lauren, and Rochelle feel the same way. Let’s see if they want to hang out, and see if we can plan something. I know Lauren is with Ro, since the guys are all at Nick’s tonight” Leighanne pulled out her cell, and texted the other three wives. 

Half an hour later, and they were all hanging out in Kristin’s living room, sharing a bottle of wine together. The ladies were quiet, thinking of ideas for how to handle their husbands. All of a sudden, Rochelle spoke up, startling the other four. 

“I have an idea that might work. It involves a little pain for the guys, and a little blackmail” Rochelle saw the other’s eyebrows hike up, and she smirked. 

“We brand their thighs with whatever design we want, and tell them that they either get branded, or we cut off all sex. I thought about threatening with divorce, but I thought that was too harsh” Rochelle simply said, and the other four gaped at her. 

“Fuck I love that idea. And we tell them that they can’t have sex with each other if they don’t get branded. We go back to allowing it once every other month. I am so tired of going to bed alone, because they want to canoodle with each other” Lauren replied. 

“That, or having to bunk with one of you guys, so that I don’t have to hear the headboard banging against the wall. If I have to hear Nick scream out Brian’s name one more time, I’m going to strangle your husband Lauren” Leigh rubbed her forehead, and the younger woman made a noise of agreement. 

“Trust me I know. Wanna do it tomorrow morning? I want my husband back, and I know you guys do as well” Kristin looked at the others, and they all nodded. The five decided to spend the night together, finalizing their plan. They would do the brandings at the weekend, Leighanne knowing someone that would teach her how to do it. 

The five woke up the next morning, and all sent texts to their husbands telling them to either come home in Kevin’s case, or go to Kristin’s. The guys all looked at each other, and shrugged. It wasn’t an unusual thing that they would all hang out after the guys had spent the night together. 

Forty-five minutes later, the door opened up, and Leighanne looked at the other girls. They nodded, and she smirked. 

“Get your asses in here now gentlemen!” she bellowed, and the five men looked at each other. Brian could tell by the tone, that his wife wasn’t happy. They slowly made their way into the living room, and looked at each of their wives. The five kissed them, before they pulled away. 

“Couch now” Leigh looked at Howie, and he nodded. AJ, Nick, Kevin, Brian, and Howie all sat down on the couch, wondering what was going on. 

“The five of us are sick of you all going off and having nights with each other all the time now. We were fine with it when it was once every other month, and when it went to once a month, we agreed. It turned into once a week, and now it’s gone to twice a week. We are done with it” Leighanne began, and the five men looked at each other. 

“We decided on a plan, or rather Rochelle brought it up, and we all agreed with it. In order to curb all of this, you five are going to be branded on your thighs with a design of our choice, and your rendezvouses will go back to once every other month. If you do not agree, you will no longer be receiving sex from us, and your get togethers will end permanently” Kristin calmly explained. 

Sputtering and indignant remarks hit their ears, before Leigh clapped her hands together, getting the five’s attention. 

“This is happening, or you five will not have sex with your wives. We want to know that you are still faithful to us. Leighanne, Kristin, Rochelle, Lauren, and I are starting to feel like we come second to you guys, and that is not how it should be” Leigh looked at her husband, and Howie bit his lip. 

Kevin, Brian, and Nick quickly agreed, not wanting to lose their wives. Howie and AJ, who were the two most addicted to the rendezvouses with their brothers, reluctantly agreed as well. They didn’t want to lose time with their brothers. 

“Good boys. It will be done on Saturday afternoon. We will all meet at Brian and Leighanne’s home and it will be done in their basement. Leighanne will be doing the branding for all of you” Lauren told each of them, and the five men nodded. Each of the couples went home, and the guys all worried about what would happen a few days from now. 

Brian watched his wife leave for a few hours the next day, and bring something home wrapped up. He didn’t dare ask, and Leighanne never told him exactly what was in there. The guys all focused on their wives, wanting to make up for what they had done to the ones they loved. 

Saturday came, and Brian watched as Leighanne made her way down to the basement. He was nervous, but knew that he deserved this, and he wanted it. He wanted to prove to his wife that she was the only one for him, and that he never thought of her as second in his life. 

“The guys will be here soon. I want you down in the basement, sitting on the couch, waiting. Go now please” Leighanne looked at Brian, who nodded his head. 

Thirty minutes later, the ten of them were down in the basement, and Rochelle reiterated what was going to happen. Nick, Brian, and Kevin immediately all said they were going with it, and wanted the brand. Howie and AJ looked at each other. 

“Do we seriously need to do this?” AJ asked, and Rochelle bored a look into her husband. 

“If you still want sex with me, and still want a night with your brothers, yes you do. I am tired of feeling second to them. I want that brand on your thigh, so you know that I am your wife, and you married me, not them” Rochelle icily explained, as AJ shifted under her glare. Howie looked at Leigh, who gave him the same look and explanation. 

The two nodded meekly and agreed to get the brand on their thighs. It was going in age order, so Kevin was up first. He stripped his jeans off, and Kristin helped him on the table, while Lauren and Leigh strapped his legs down. Leighanne had the five different brands laid out, and she heated up the one Kristin had picked for her husband. 

“Rochelle, get the gag in his mouth, he is going to scream, and I don’t want the neighbors hearing” the younger woman nodded, and Kevin opened his mouth. The gag was slipped in, and secured. Kevin nodded at Leighanne, and held Kristin’s hand. 

“It’s being applied now Kevin” the green eyed man nodded, and screamed around the gag, as the burning hot metal was applied to his flesh for ten seconds. Leighanne pulled it away, and Lauren wiped the blood up. Kristin soothed her husband, wiping his tears. 

“So proud of you Kevin, so so proud” she cooed, and Kevin whimpered. Rochelle took the gag off, and Kevin kissed his wife fiercely. 

“I’m sorry Kris, so damn sorry” he whimpered, and Kristin touched her forehead to his. She ran her hand through his hair and hummed softly. 

“It’s over baby, you did it” the other girls let Kevin up, and Kristin helped her husband sit back on the couch, and curled him into her lap. 

The process was repeated four times, with Rochelle helping both Brian and AJ out, since Leighanne was doing the branding. As soon as Nick had been branded, Leighanne put things away, and went right to her husband, soothing and loving on him. The ten looked at each other, and the five guys looked at their brands. 

“Do you understand why we did that?” Lauren asked, as she ran her hand through Nick’s blonde hair. 

“Yes Lauren we do. We need to focus on our wives, and the ones we married. We chose you guys for a reason, and we haven’t been living up to the promises we made the day each of us married you ladies” Brian curled into Leighanne’s arms, laying his head on her chest. 

“Exactly. Now it goes back to every other month, and maybe on special occasions. Otherwise, you five need to focus on the one you married” Leigh rubbed Howie’s cheek, and the guys all settled into their wives’s arms. After an hour, they all went home, and Brian took Leighanne to bed, having slow and loving sex with his wife. 

Six months later, and each of the five marriages were stronger than ever. The guys had gotten used to not bedding each other, and cherished the nights they were able to. But more importantly, they cherished their wives so much more. None of them regretted getting the brands anymore, and they loved looking down at each of their individual brands. Rochelle’s plan had worked, and each of the ladies were so thankful that their husbands had gone back to honoring their vows they each had made when they first married each of their wives. 


End file.
